Dreaming of Demons
by Heartless Little Thing
Summary: Kohaku has settled down for the one hundred year sleep, but a certain demon with garnet eyes begins to haunt its dreams ...in a most interesting way. [Koryu x Kohaku]


**Title: **Dreaming of Demons

**Summary: **Kohaku has settled down for a 100-year rest... but a certain garnet-eyed demon begins to haunt its dreams...in a most interesting way. KK

**Started/Ended: **Unknown

**Pairing(s):**Koryu/Kohaku

**Rating:** PG-13

**You Have Been** **Warned:** For all the fluffy-ness of the actual Wish manga, this story taps kinda dark... Kinda, but not really. Annnd, for the record, this is probably incredibly OOC, but whatever, I tried.

**Author's note: **Okies... well... I was reading through the Wish section just to see anything about Koryu, and decided to write a fanfic. I haven't read Wish in a pretty long time, so forgive me if I've made any mistake. To please both the **yaoi fangirls** and the **het. ones,** I'm leaving the angels as they are- genderless.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like the lovely CLAMP ladies? No. I can only _wish_... oh-hardy-ha-ha-ha. The spell is taken from lots of different texts about Morpheus and his papa, Somnus, and so, not mine either. (pout)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

******-**

**-**

-

_Bored-Bored-Bored._

The black leather-clad demon known as Koryu was suffering with a case of intense boredom, sprawled on some intricately designed couch from a time gone by. As the demon lazily stretched like one of the cats that seemed eternally glued to his side, he reflected upon the events that had led to this torture.

His favorite angel was trapped in a hundred-year sleep like some blasted mortal fairy tale, awaiting for the day it would reunite with the doctor it **so** adored. Sculptured lips curled into a sneer as he rolled his eyes. That thought alone was enough to put him into a bad mood, but at least Kohaku would be on earth again...

Koryu recognized that he had grown spoiled with having Kohaku to torment at all hours of the day when it had stayed with... with ...that doctor whose name he had forgotten, which was alright, since the next reincarnation would probably not share the same name...or would he? Shuichiro - ah, there it was- was damn annoying like that. However...before Archangel Hisui ran off with Fire-Bomb Kokuyo, he only saw the blonde angel at the Bridge Meeting between Heaven and Hell. But _now_, dammit, he was **_bored! _**

That's what counted most, after all. Standing up in one fluid motion, Koryu floated over to a large mirror that was placed in his private quarters... today... Demons in nature were very capricious beings, the very opposite of the steadfast, routine-loving, predestined angels in heaven above.

Hiding his wings and staring into the mirror man's garnet eyes, without further ado Koryu looked completely mortal, his trademark garnet eyes swapped for brown ones, his face unrecognizable. Whisking the guise away with a wave of his hand, he returned to the bishonen that women sighed and drooled over.

The demon felt an arrogant sense of pride at how much more powerful he had become. Interesting excitement coursed through his veins as he thought of all the new things he could _show_ the-little-poof-he-wouldn't-admit-missing upon its long-overdue return. The change that had just taken place in a few seconds would have cost him precious hours the almost-a-century ago. _Other skills_ he had cultivated as well; ones that Koryu was planning to give the naïve angel **hell **with...

_'And you'll get no relief during the day either, bubblehead...' _he laughed, striding out of his room to find **something **to amuse him...

-

-

"Hey Morpheus, what're you up to now?" Koryu questioned the brunette demon currently trying to barricade the doorway to one of hell's many studies. Sometimes too much intelligence could be classified as a sin, you know.

The taller man didn't respond. The demon's scarlet eyes were busy trailing over the dark-haired demon's willowy frame, displayed by the skin-tight shirt he now wore. Thought the affect was slightly ruined by both Ruri and Hari pressing themselves against Koryu in a happy frenzy of meows, purrs and gropes. They had just returned from another excursion on earth, and were now begging to spend some time with him, but Morpheus was a whole other category for Koryu- he could play with the cats any old day. It was not often Morpheus was actually in hell.

The long-haired brunette under scrutiny frowned as the girls chimed in, "Making another nightmare?"

Koryu smirked. "I was bored, so I thought I'd come see you." He confided, amidst the protests of "But we're back!" and "You can play with us!"

The male's jaw dropped. "Uh..." Sweat began to form on the demon's brow as a blush snaked across his face. What was the _undeniably sexier-than-the-hell-around-them_ demon implying with **that...?**

"Kokuyo said he sensed that you were doing something_ big _last time he visited." Koryu explained further, to the disappointment of the nightmare demon.

After taking a steadying breath, Morpheus beamed with pride. "I have a new project! I'm sure you'll like it!" Shyly, he gestured the raven-haired demon inside. Raising a brow, Koryu followed the tall man in.

On the study floor was a pentagram, inscribed with an array of symbols. The flickering fires of a ring of red-wax candles provided light for the cluttered room... and enhanced magic, as was practical.

Koryu wrinkled his nose. "This is it? Another nightmare spell? I could do this myself." The demon moved to leave. Hari and Ruri were more interesting than this...

The scarlet eyes peering hopefully at the raven-haired demon became wide. He waved his hands frantically. "N-no! This one is special! It lets a demon actually enter the astral realm of a person's mind!"

Blinking, Koryu tilted his head forward. "And that is different from most... _how_?"

Remarkable how Morpheus' skin color could match his eyes so well when under pressure. "Um, I made this one just for you!" Koryu blinked again. "Eh, er, w-well, this one taps into K-kohaku! It took me a w-while to get around the archangels' spells, but since w-we aren't technically_ hurting_ it..."

Koryu's face remained impassive for a second as he watched the brunette sweat, then it broke out into a very **evil** grin. "That would be..._very interesting_..." He** knew** bothering the lovesick puppy would pay off!

Smiling now that his idol was pleased with him, Morpheus scurried about the study, preparing the final ingredients and blabbering more detail about all the bloody restrictions. Koryu lounged against a bookshelf, garnet eyes glinting wickedly in the candlelight.

_'I guess I don't have to be so **patient** after all...'_

_-_

A good thing, as he couldn't have anyone thinking he was virtuous, or anything foolish like that.

-

-

-

-

The brunette demon's voice rang out surprisingly steady as he incanted,

_Let the Silence reign over the land were Lethe flows_

_So commands Morpheus, son of Sleep_

_Let dawn's bird not show crested head_

_Aurora shall not shout while the messenger stands within_

_Somnus, oh gentlest, tranquilizer of minds,_

_Soother of care-worn hearts,_

_Morpheus commends you, and dispatch a dream to Kohaku_

_Representing dark desires and things only acknowledged in thy magnificent realm_

_Flying with Koryu, bringing no noise with his wings_

_Take him to the realm beyond physical touch..._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_-_

Garnet eyes surveyed the empty dreamscape with curiosity. So this was Kohaku's subconscious (as of now)... the bubblehead **was **really a bubblehead.

Just a lot of bright white nothingness that glowed and gave off a warm, fuzzy feeling. Cloud-like, sort of.

Koryu would have to fix that...

Though he had been so preoccupied with the thought of getting into the little poof's mind that he hadn't put much thought to _how_, precisely, he would shake up the bubblehead once in... Maybe after he brought the angel into a 'solid' form, he'd get an idea?

It wasn't hard to impress his will onto the soft fluffiness, and soon amber eyes were blinking rapidly as Kohaku's form, in its typical angel garb, appeared.

"Huh?" Why am I awake?" The demon fought off the urge to bang his head into... something, anything! Perhaps he had made the landscape too realistic? They stood in a field blooming with flowers, reminiscent of Elysian... or perhaps the field Persephone was abducted at in myth. Koryu had thought the scene fitting; contrasting elements, light and dark, life and death... like themselves.

"Or...am I still asleep?" The idiot angel was finally getting it!

"You are." His dark voice informed the little poof, making his presence known.

"Oh. Wait- Koryu? What- eep!" Kohaku's small hands jumped up to shield its virgin eyes. "This-is-a-dream, this-is-a-dream, this-is-a-dream!" It chanted rapidly, turning an interesting pink.

Garnet eyes looked downward. Oh. Koryu was only here in spirit, so he had forgotten – **he** wasn't _wearing_ anything now. **_Poor_ little virgin-eyed Kohaku. **Ah, well, he was comfortable with his own body...

A small, wicked grin mad it's way onto Koryu's gorgeous face. "And you dream of me naked often?" No need to punctuate his words with insult- the insinuation enough brought results. Kohaku's soft, feminine features turned a bright red from behind its hands.

"W-what? **NO!" **

Mischievously bright garnet eyes linked with flustered amber. His smirk widened a fraction as he purred, "Stuttering and a loud denial aren't the most convincing arguments, I'm afraid**_...Kohaku_**..." He slid closer in a fluid, almost reptilian motion.

The genderless blonde's face was rapidly approaching a color similar to that of Koryu's eyes. _Really,_ it acted as though he never called the angel by name! Perhaps it was just his influence on the dream... or his still-present nudity... With a flourish of his hand, he fixed that...Mercy?

Oh, no, never.

Closing the gap between them in an instant, Koryu was pleased to find Kohaku's face flamed almost purple. Such range, pink to this unique color... Touching its cheek with one finger, he teased huskily, unmerciful in his assault, "Aren't you going to answer my question?" Oh, it had been far too long since he'd had such fun!

"H-huh?" The little poof was **so** distressed, perhaps he should just leave... Koryu suppressed a chuckle at the very idea. No, that would show signs of... dare he say it, morals.

"Do. You. Dream. Of. Me?" Koryu questioned with agonizing slowness, as if talking to a child. Kohaku began to sputter indignantly. As an afterthought he added, "Naked?"

The blonde bimbo flinched, but lowered its hands, glaring indignantly at him. Its lower lip settled into a pout as the angel racked its brain for some sort of comeback.

All at once Koryu's thoughts were drawn to Kohaku's lips, petal pink and looking oh-so-very soft... What would they feel like against his, he mused...

Ah, the bubblehead was still staring at him!

"Well?" he drawled lazily, smirk widening a bit more to display pearly white fangs.

"I, er-"

Now he did chuckle aloud, because the blonde angel had unintentionally sounded so guilty, its hands clasped tightly in front like a scolded child.

Leaning forward so there was but an inch of space between the two preternatural beings, the dark-winged demon cupped its cheek fully. "If this is your first time," he whispered insinuatingly. The angel's lips parted invitingly... dammit. "I can make this more **enjoyable** for you..." The soft-looking mouth made a delightful 'o' of surprise. He added, "If you'd like."

Watching mangled, jumbled bits of protest stumble out of Kohaku's pretty little lips, Koryu narrowed his garnet eyes and cut the words spilling from its mouth off short – in the most practical way of all, naturally, by brushing his own mouth over its.

Amber eyes searched garnet for any hidden agenda. He kept the stare even, but a tiny, cocky smirk flitted over the demon's attractive features. Koryu sealed his open mouth over the angel's, his tongue skimming over the lower lip. He was wrong- the blonde's lips were even_ softer _than they looked. Kohaku trembled, pressing closer, and he poured even more heat into the stolen kiss. Its hands fisted in his hair, drawing him closer...

He pulled back, a wicked grin on his features. "Kohaku..." he murmured.

The angel looked up at him with wide, slightly dazed eyes. Its cheeks had cooled to a gentle pink. "Huh?"

"What do you want me to do now?"

"What?" The poor poof looked upset and even more confused. "No... well..."

"That again?" He persisted, gently brushing their lips together, some sadistic urge demanding to have the angel admit some semblance of attraction to him. Wicked laughter spilled from his lips when it nodded enthusiastically. After pressing his mouth onto the angel's more fully, Koryu began to assault the tender flesh, raking one fang over the pouty, pink lips and catching one between his teeth. Kohaku made a delightful whimpering sound in response.

Alas, Koryu began to feel his time run short, as his astral body began to disappear. Too long in the dream realm, and he would become integrated into Kohaku's subconscious. Trademark garnet eyes narrowing in irritation, he dragged his mouth away from a - damn it all – **willing** Kohaku's.

Just when things were really starting to be fun...

"I guess we'll have to finish this another day..." he said in a low voice, conveying a sense of promise.

Though he couldn't suppress the regret welling up in him... he probably wouldn't get another chance _quite_ like this. And the blond bimbo looked sad about it too, blast.

Kohaku was almost... tearing up.

It seems he'd found another way to make the angel cry. An arrogant smirk tilted his lips as the dream shattered around them.

_"Farewell."_

_- _

_-_

When Koryu returned to hell, he met the eyes of Morpheus. And smiled.

The brunette blinked, and blushed, though it was not nearly as interesting as when Kohaku did it.

"Thanks." The raven-haired demon stepped out of the circle of now rather melted candles. "That was..." _fun._

Morpheus' stance became stiff."Sorry to cut you off like that, but you were taking so long to return, ah, I hope you're not mad..."

"Well, I am, a little..." He pointedly glared at the taller demon, and then lifted his nose into the air, a frown curving his lips, which still tingled with the ghost-touch of Kohaku. Koryu was actually very** not-bored** now, but he wouldn't let_ Morpheus _know that. The brunette might actually want something in return.

His cat-servants jumped him the minute he sauntered outside the doorway, demanding to know if he was alright, and what happened, did he give Morpheus a blow-job because he was bored? Rolling garnet eyes, he didn't deign those prying questions comment.

Koryu hadn't felt so...content... in ages, and certainly not to this level... Another smirk tugged at his lips...Kohaku's teary eyes... maybe he should molest the twerp more often?

'_Though,_' the satisfied demon added in his mind, '_bubblehead will probably have forgotten by the time it wakes up.'_

_-_

_-_

_Owari!_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Notes: **

Nyah, well, I hope everyone likes the story! Or at least reviews and tells me if I've done something wrong... Aah, guys like Koryu are so sexy, you have to write about them! It's 4 ½ pages on word, minus the A/N...

-

-

-


End file.
